kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Zemurian history
This is a''' timeline of Zemurian history', comprising important legal, territorial and cultural changes and political events in the continent of Zemuria.This timeline is largely based on the timeline from Wikipedia(JP) Pre-Septian Calendar * Two colossi and their followers descended from the heavens and met each other by chance. This resulted in a thousand day fight between the colossi, resulting in a tie at which both colossi passed away. * Aidios passed down the seven Sept-Terrion to mankind, which based on individual ideals centered around each Sept-Terrion . Septian Calendar Dark Ages '''S.1' * Great Collapse occurs, destroying the ancient Zemurian civilisation. ** Aureole, Sept-Terrion of Space, is sealed away alongside the floating city Liber Ark. The Liberl Kingdom is founded on the land below. ** Demiourgos, Sept-Terrion of Mirage, erases itself from existence. For the next 1200 years, the Crois Family dedicates itself to realise a re-production of the Demiourgos. S.82 * The Grancel Cathedral is built in the City of Grancel. S.170 (est.) * Heimdallr was founded as the capital of Erebonia. S.200 (est.) * The Gralsritter is founded.Ein Selnate mentions "the Gralsritter's thousand-year history" in Chapter 5 and "the thousand years the Gralsritter has existed" in the Finale of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd, which suggests the Gralsritter predate the foundation of the Septian Church. S.371 * Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga appears and occupies Heimdallr. Emperor Astorius II and citizens flee to Saint-Arkh where they establish a new capital. S.470 (est.) * Emperor Hector I recaptures Heimdallr. Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga's blood killed Hector I and cursed the Testa-Rossa, which was then sealed away. ** The present-day Heimdallr was build over the ruins of the ruined, abandoned old city and became known as the Vermillion City. Middle Ages S.500 (est.) * The Septian Church, devoted to Goddess of the Sky, Aidios, appeared. Its new system of order ended the Dark Ages.While every game in the series describes the foundation of the Septian Church as approximately 500 years prior, it remains unclear when the Septian Church was founded exactly. In Chapter 1 of Zero no Kiseki, Bishop Jenius of the Crossbell Cathedrall states that the Septian Church started operating "immediately after the Great Collapse", which suggests the Septian Church has been operational for longer than 500 years. In the Finale of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC, Bishop Reval of the Grancel Cathedral states that in S.1202 they "celebrate the 1120th year of the Grancel Cathedral's history", suggesting the Grancel Cathedral was built in S.82. Ein Selnate mentions "the Gralsritter's thousand-year history" in Chapter 5 and "the thousand years the Gralsritter has existed" in the Finale of The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd, which suggests the Gralsritter predate the foundation of the Septian Church. S.700 (est.) * The homunculus made by the Crois Family is entrusted to the D∴G Cult. S.880 (est.) * Baby Ragnard is born. S.900 (est.) * The Crois Family starts banking (IBC). S.946 * Third Imperial Prince Dreichels moves to Nord Highlands. S.947 * Emperor Valius V dies and Crown Prince Manfred are assassinated. ** Fourth Imperial Prince Orthros seizes power in a military coup. ** Second Prince Albert, Fifth Prince Gunnar and Sixth Prince Lucius declare war. (Start of the War of the Lions) S.949 * Fall: Prince Dreichels learns of the War of the Lions and starts raising an army. S.952 * 7/1: Prince Dreichels and Eisenritter commander Lianne Sandlot infiltrate the Infernal Castle in Heimdallr.> * 7/4: Prince Dreichels seals away the Vermillion Apocalypse and Infernal Castle. (End of the War of the Lions) ** Dreichels becomes the 73rd emperor of Erebonia. S.954 * 8/24: Valimar is put to rest. S.985 (est.) * Emperor Dreichels establishes the Thors Military Acadamy in Trista.Exact year unknown. In S.1204, Thors Military Academy principal Vandyck says that it was "founded almost 220 years ago" and "thirty years after becoming Emperor, in the later years of Dreichels'] life". Considering S.1204 marks the year of "Thors' two-hundred and fifteenth entrance ceremony" and assuming the entrance ceremonies have been held every year without interruption during any wars, the first entrance ceremony was held in S.990. Therefore, it can be assumed that Thors Military Academy was founded between S.983 and S.990.During the bonfire scene in the Finale of Trails of Cold Steel, Claire Rieveldt tells Rean Schwarzer he will be part of Thors Military Academy's "221st class". Assuming that one graduating class corresponds with one Septian Calendar year would put the first graduating class enrolling in S.984. S.1075 * The Liberlian Royal Family, the Septian Church and the City of Rolent erect a clocktower. S.1090 (est.) * The Republic of Calvard is founded. S.1134 * Crossbell is established as an autonomous state. * Revache is established.Tio Plato says that Revache's history goes back to Crossbell's foundeding "around 1130" Orbal Revolution - Start of the series Start of the series - Present References Notes Games Supplementary works = Category:Events Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Concepts